Before the resistance
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: I dont want to give the story away....
1. Default Chapter

Before the Resistance 

I don't seem to understand my surroundings anymore. My daddy picks me up and carries me around. I see scary things that evilly smile at me. I being only five years old just want it to go away. I cry out for my mommy when I see these scary monsters. 

"Myotismon you are scaring her." I get into her safe arms. She protectively places her arms around me. I never want her to let go. She smacked him on the back of the head. She carried into a weird room where we walked through a wall. I see my brother he is a year younger than me. I was placed next to him on the rug. He is already asleep in front of the fire. I lay down next to him. I fall asleep soon after I lay down. I feel myself be tucked in with a warm blanket. I have weird dreams. I have a friend I talk to during these dreams. He says he can't show himself till I meet him one day. 

In a couple of weeks my daddy had to go on a trip. I sit in a field outside with my mommy watching my brother. He really likes the outside world too. But we hardly get top visit it. I sit in the field watching birds and other small animals eat and walk around. Something attacked us, because the next thing I knew I was in front of a huge red bug thing. He was going to eat me I knew it. I waited for him to attack but then a saw a flash of red and white. Something saved me. I felt the thing that saved me. It had soft feathers. I just lay there, as I grew very tired. 

When I woke up I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I thought it was my daddy. "Daddy is that you?" 

"No, sorry it isn't little girl." 

"Did you save me?" 

"Yes I did."

"Why?" 

"Because something drew me to you. But I don't know what yet." 

"My name is Dusty what is yours?" 

"Mine is Aquillamon. We need to get you back home little one." He made a motion for me to get on, I complied. He flew onto the balcony. My father watched carefully as I stepped off. He walked up to Aquillamon pushing me behind him. 

"Hey thanks for saving her earlier. How about I make a deal with you to make up for your trouble?" 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"If you join up with me, I'll change you back into a rookie."

"And why would I want to do that for?" 

"You would be protected and get to stay with my daughter for the rest of your natural life." 

"Protection huh what about food and other things I might need?" 

"All give to you for free just protect my daughter when she plays outside and be her friend." 

"Alright it's a deal." They shook hands and Aquillamon dedigivolved into Hawkmon. Hawkmon blacked out from the energy loss that went through his body. He woke up finding himself next to the little girl he saved on a warm rug. He nuzzled against the girl. Never wanting to leave. Maybe he found the one he was to protect. He knew his destiny was to protect someone maybe he finally found her. He finally grew very fond of her after staying with her for a couple of months. He watched as she learned and grew. 

"Hey Dusty what are you doing?"

"I'm wishing on a wishing star." 

"What ever for?" 

"A wish duh." 

"I mean what are you wishing for?" 

"Can't tell you." 

"Will you tell me if it comes true?" 

"Yes I will but not till then." I stood out on the balcony for a while looking at the stars. Someone grabbed me from behind. Hawkmon sent out a Hawk Buzz Saw attack out. 

"Hawkmon you should look before attacking." 

"I'm sorry my lord." 

"That's alright just be more careful. And as for you what are you doing out here in the cold. You should know better." He held me up high. 

"Please Daddy stop." I would learn that I would be saying that more often. Hawkmon seemed nervous around my dad. I wondered why. I grew like a tree little by little year by year. Hawkmon stayed close to me. Being very quiet. He seemed shy around people. I didn't understand then but then I still don't. It wasn't till I was ten years old I started to realize my surroundings. My brother had gone missing along with my mother suddenly disappearing. I never dared to ask me father what happened to them. I had faith that everything would turn out all right though. I saw many humans be captured I didn't understand why. 

One day I saw a boy that took my interest. He had short blonde hair. He looked kind of angry with my father. He was being disciplined. I watched him over many days. He seemed to try to impress me with his swiftness at his training. I watched intently with Hawkmon. 

"A firey young chap isn't he?" 

"Yes trying to impress me. Nothing seems to anymore." I walked away from where I was watching. Zee's heart sank. She was very beautiful. He wanted her to like him. He would just have to try harder. Stefan walked up to Zee. 

"Hey waz up?"

"Nothing much Stefan."

"Who were you trying to impress?" 

"No one." 

"Ah come on you can tell me." 

"Just some girl." Dusty walked by the two not even recognizing Stefan with Hawkmon. 

"Her she's the one I was trying to impress." 

"Woah you are way out of your leagues my friend." 

"Why do you say that?"

"She is to be married soon." "How would you know." 

Well I am her brother after all." 

"She's getting married at thirteen?"

"No much later in about a couple of years but she's going to be married to a boy named Ken Ichijoji."

"I still get her if she has a free spirit still." He whispered to himself. I walked by the two they seemed to stare at me. 

"Dusty how nice of you to join me." 

"Uh yeah sure." I really wanted to go outside and run around but I guessed that now I couldn't because my father wanted me. 

"I would like you to meet someone. Meet Ken Ichijoji." 

"Hello Ken." I said shyly. I wasn't very good at these things. He seemed to smile all the same. 

"Nice to meet you finally Dusty. I've heard so many nice things about you." He kissed my hand. Looking up into my eyes. He seemed to hypnotize me. I blushed a little. Hawkmon was getting a little flustered. He didn't like this boy one bit. Ken walked with me around the castle telling me a little about himself. I didn't really like him that much. He smiled evilly at me when we met up back with my father. 

"Dusty, Ken has asked your hand in marriage. And well I told him that you would gladly marry him." 

"No! I ran as far from them as fast as I could." I saw the two boys looking at me weird. 

"What's wrong with your sister?" 

"Don't know." Ken stood there with Myotismon. 

"So was that reaction you wanted?" 

"No but you will see that she'll fall in love with you yet. I'll make her see your charm."

"I'm sure of it." I was on my bed crying to myself. Something felt very wrong about that boy. He didn't seem to fit in my book. I heard something on the balcony. Hawkmon was asleep on the bed next to me. He tried to comfort me but nothing seemed to work. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, My name is Zee." 

"Dusty. What do you want?"

"Just here to ask you a couple questions."

"What?" 

"You aren't really happy here are you?" 

"No, my father seems to take everything away from me. Hawkmon might be next. He already took my brother and mom." Hawkmon woke up hearing his name be said by me. I just kept my attention to the boy.

"Oh I have a little guy too."

"Yeah my name is Falconmon." Hawkmon went over to make friends with the other Digimon. 

"That's cool but what did you have in mind?" 

"Well I have someone who really wants to meet you." 

"What's his name?" 

"Stefan." I jumped at the name. It was my brother. Maybe I could see him again. I decided to go with him since he owed me one anyway. I saved his skin a couple nights ago. He was trying to sneak out or escape and my father would have seen him if I didn't distract him. I grabbed my gray backpack and tapped Hawkmon. 

"Hey Hawkmon we're going to be leaving for a while." He nodded as of to understand. Zee was only a few months older than I was but he was much bigger than I was. Being five six and I was barely five one. He helped me down the side of the castle. Hawkmon and Falconmon just flew down. Zee caught me as I jumped the last five feet of the castle wall. He brought me around a corner and we made it out of the castle walls. He uncovered a bike. "Where did you get that from?" 

"I stole it." I nodded slyly he got on and handed me a helmet. He told me to get on with him. I gladly did, as it was a whole lot better than walking. We rode in through the night. I was hoping to see my brother once again. 


	2. Chapter Two

Before the Resistance Chapter Two 

"Stefan we got you something for you to see." 

"What is it now?" He didn't sound like himself anymore. Zee moved a cloth that seemed to serve as a door. I backed up changing my mind on seeing him. Someone much taller than me was behind me pushed me out into the light. Which one was my brother? There were a couple of guys smirking at me. It seemed that I entertained them. "Dusty welcome." A boy with brown hair walked up to me. His brown eyes where unmistakable. I knew it was him. He wrapped his arms in a hug. 

"It's been a long time." 

"What happened to you?" I whispered. 

"Dad made me go into training like you did but he was much tougher on me than you. I ran away from him. Since I could feel that he was about to kill me." There was something behind his back that was blue but I couldn't see it.

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Flamemon introduce yourself." 

"Hello Stefan's older sister. I'm Flamemon at your service."

"Hello Flamemon," I backed up a little. I bumped into a guy with a little dragon on his shoulder. It hissed at me. I screamed and fell down. The little dragon walked down to me, nuzzling my arm. I retracted it quickly. I backed up some more as I tried to get away from the lizard thingy. I heard a loud thud on my head before crying out in pain. 

"Dusty are you alright?" Hawkmon asked but it was a little too late as I hit my head on the wall. I felt a shot of pain before fainting. 

It seemed I transported to a horrible dream world. The boy I dreamed many times walked up to me. He was a boy about my age with dark red hair, chocolate brown eyes and a pair of goggles. He stood in his brown cloak.

"Hello Dusty." 

"Hello Davis." How did I know his name? I asked myself. 

"Please save us."

"What do you mean?" 

"Please save us. We need you to help us." 

"Who is us?" 

"Me and others like me." 

"Where are you?" 

"Please save us before it is too late. It is destiny you are toying with Dusty." 

"I'll try." It got all wavy and then I found myself on the streets of a hood. A few explosions happened nearby. Another one right next to me went off. I was thrown across the ground. Under me I saw a little baby and three little kids right behind me. I grabbed their little hands while someone held the two others. I ran to an underground sewer system to a safe place. 

Then someone grabbed me and turned me around. He had a pair of glasses on and dark covering his face. He held a hand over my mouth and whispered words that I didn't understand. He took me up above till I saw sunlight. Then I was forced to watch my father kill several people. I woke up with a start. I was covered in a cold sweat. 

"No don't take me."

"Take you where?" The boy with the scary lizard asked. 

"He's going to get me."

"Who Dusty who?" 

"My father is going to do something horrible."

"Well that's one to add to his list."

"Talonmon get her some water." The creepy dragon left. 

"Now calm down Dusty. My name is Michael. You really should rest."

"Okay" I laid down trying to relax. I closed my eyes again. I fell asleep again this time I didn't have anymore dreams though. I felt a feathered wing wipe against my head when I opened my eyes. 

"Hawkmon?" 

"No just old Falconmon. You're up that's a surprise." The silver falcon I met earlier named Falconmon was placing a wet cloth on my head. 

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be right back." I smiled at the group of Digimon in the room I was in. A little white tiger was next to a little black fox. Of a little ways was Flamemon with Talonmon sleeping on enormous pillow. Hawkmon was next to my side snoring slightly. I smiled warmly. Falconmon moved over as I sat up. 

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah Elecmon. Where's Orbmon?" 

"He went with the kids." A red and purple bunny entered the room. 

"Hello Dusty. Want some breakfast?" Elecmon asked. I nodded my head. I was starting to think everyone knew my name but I didn't know theirs. He handed me a bundle of food. 

"Enjoy." I smiled at them. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. 

"Ahh."

"Boy you sure are jumpy." 

"Zee she was all covered in a cold sweat last night. I think see didn't have much sleep. That's probably why she's jumpy." Flamemon stood up. He looked much taller standing up. He was as tall as my brother was. They all had some breakfast and talked with each other. I just stayed silent. I didn't really know any of them. I glanced around the room. I saw Michael leaning against the wall. He didn't really seem interested in talking. 

We all headed out into a deserted town. I met three new people named Jasmine, Joseph, and Jill. In the town there was several explosions that made me rather uncomfortable. I looked around for anybody. Going up and down the streets. A fog started to roll in. I tried looking for anybody in the fog. They told me to look for small children running around on the streets. 

I heard a soft voice crying for help. It sounded like a little boy. I ran up closer to the voice. I noticed that Hawkmon wasn't behind me. I heard a rock being kicked. I looked behind me no one was there. This seemed a lot like my dream. An explosion that sent me flying forward tumbling on the ground. I heard a cry right in front of me. I saw a group of three children. Two four year olds and one real little guy. I looked under my arm and there was the same child in my dream. "Dusty where are you?" I felt rally tired but forced myself to keep conscious, as I yelled a response. 

"Over here come bring help." 

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes I can't stand up." I really couldn't. My leg was shooting pain up my leg. I heard Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon. He knew I must have been close for him to digivolve. 

"Aquillamon help me." I weakly cried out. 

"Where are you?" I got my orange over shirt and waved in back and forth. No one knew how much this hurt me. I think my wrist was sprained but I forced my self to wave the shirt back and forth. The group spotted me. Something was wrong when I heard a group of gasps. They whispered among themselves. I felt weaker and weaker. 

"You guys save the four kids first." I whispered. They heard me because they went over to each child with a blanket and picked them up. Something happened because there was another explosion. I heard Joseph's sister, Kimi scream. I heard some of the group run away. I think Zee, Michael, and Stefan stayed behind with me with their Digimon. The last thing I heard was a baby's cry before passing out. I knew they where in good hands. 

I opened my eyes once and a while seeing my father using Crinsom lighting to kill them all. I think that these where the kids families. I heard a boy call out the name Dawn. Another called out the name Yolei, along with two others calling out Cody and Davis. I winced as I heard their cries. 

I blacked out after that. I felt something missing while I was out. I felt that someone wanted me to wake up. I had horrible headaches and I felt I was going to throw up while I was stuck in my darken room of my dreams. If this was my wishing I sure did have weird wishes. I heard that I didn't wake up for a whole week. 

When I woke up I waited to regain my strength. Yes, I was back in the hands of the enemy. I was thankful that Ken wasn't around. I really hated him. But then there was something that made me admire him too. I spent most of my time looking out my balcony alone. Even my friend Hawkmon wasn't around with me. I daydreamed while looking out of the balcony. Wishing to be like an eagle so that I could be free. I sat in the chair I brought outside with me.

I don't know what scared me but something scared me enough that the next thing I knew I was stuck hanging off the balcony. I didn't want it to end this way. Whoever scared me had a knife and was going to cut my hand. As it raised it's arm getting ready to strike. He was about to bring it down. But, I let go of the side of the balcony. I was waiting for the pain of falling to hit me but it never did. My face was all scrunched up as I tightly closed my eyes. 

"Dusty!!" Something grabbed me. I opened my eyes I saw a blue dragon dude with white gloves holding me. Flamemon my brother's Digimon was holding me in his arms. He smiled down at me. 

"Are you okay Dusty?"

"Dusty, I was so scared we where checking up on you when we saw you about to fall. What caused you to fall?" 

"Didn't you see that scary, ghost thing about to cut my hand?"

"No we didn't see a thing." 

A ghost came out in his true form. "She's going to cause us some real trouble one day. Don't worry we'll get her one day boss."

"In deed we will." He looked upon the girl. She jumped from Flamemon's hands to Aquillamon's back. She held on tightly. He glanced at her smile of relief. "Enjoy it while it last Dusty cause I'll get you one day to come to me." They flew away from the castle as he watched.

I was spooked out of my mind. I mean I was seeing things now. Oh boy did I need to lie down. Aquillamon told me everything was all right as I lay in his soft feathers. But still I wasn't sure but his gentle voice and soft feathers reassured me. Stefan and I made it to the hideout with our respective Digimon counterparts. I saw all the little kids smiling playing with each other that I saved. The little one with the goggles seemed to be the leader. He happily walked right up to where I was lying down. 

"Thank you for answering my cry for help." 

"What do you mean?" I said while sitting up. 

"That dream was my cry for help."

"Oh, your very welcome." 

"What are the names of the others?"

"I'm Davis, and the girl with purple hair is Yolei." 

"Hi and this little guy is my best friend Cody. But he's only two years old." 

"What about the fourth one?" 

"We don't know her name." Yolei said. I picked up the little baby lying on the blanket asleep next to where Cody was happily sleeping till Yolei tried to pick him up. He sighed deeply and went back to the blanket where he was sleeping. The little must have only been about a month old. She weighed barely a thing. 

"I think I'll take care of her. She lost her family from my father's doings."

"What about us?"

"I'll take care of you too and then maybe one day you'll live free lives." Davis didn't seem to understand. 

"Okay."

"Stefan we need a safe place to leave them for a while." I said holding the little girl close to me. 

"Jill knows of a place. I think."

"It's a ways but it'll be a perfect place to keep them till Myotismon is defeated."

"Does any one else have someone they want to take?" 

"Kimi, it's getting to dangerous for her and she is going to stay there too." 

"Alright let's go." Joseph and Jill went there in the jeep with Davis, Yolei, and Cody and I went on Aquillamon with the little girl in my arms. We made it there in less than an hour. Jill introduced Joseph and me to Wizardmon and Gatomon. 

"Hello Dusty I've heard many things about you from your father."

"You know him?" 

"Knew him and wished I didn't. We are runaway soldiers from his army." 

"I'm a runaway too with all my friends." 

"What can we do for you?" 

"Please take these children. Hide them, do something for them."

"We can hide two of them here with us but three of them will go to a friend of ours in a city." 

"Alright which two do you want guaranteed safe?" "Well all of them but we want the little girl and Kimi to be the safest since they aren't that tough." 

"Alright we'll send the other three to our friend in Hope." 

"Alright just make sure they are safe."

"Hey Dusty I could stay with them here while you guys make a plan of attack on Myotismon's nightmare soldiers." 

"Okay lets just stay here for the night. Then we'll go meet the others." I left the others to talk to Wizardmon and Gatomon. I saw the baby girl. I held her close as she slept silently. A blue wolf Digimon walked up to me. 

"Hello my name is Gabumon. Please tell me yours."

"Dusty Marine." 

"That's pretty what's the baby's name?" 

"I don't know." 

"Does she have one?"

"I guess not." 

"She looks a lot like you is she your daughter?" 

"Umm well sort of was thinking of calling her mine."

"Then you should name her."

"How does this sound, Dawn Maria Marine?" Remembering what someone called out during Myotismon's horrible attack.

"It kind of has it's own charm to it. She looks as pretty as a sunrise so I guess that would work." 

"Hello Hawkmon." Gabumon said as Hawkmon walked in checking on Dusty.

"Hi Gabumon. Did you name her Dusty?" Hawkmon asked curiously 

"Dawn is her name." 

"I really like that name Dusty it suits her." She placed the little girl safely in her bed on her back. 

Sleeping softly as Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kimi came in. Davis, Yolei and Kimi plopped themselves on to a bed across from mine and Cody tried getting up with me. He reached his arms up wanting to be picked up. I complied picking him up and placing him on the bed. He lay on his belly next to Dawn. He smiled happily. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. He looked so adorable lying there. I moved him closer to Dawn flipping him over on his back as I got up and walked down the hall. 

I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up but something told me to go this way. I walked outside to the balcony. I saw a raging fire way off to the east. I looked out trying to see what was going on. 

"Your father." 

"Oh Wizardmon you scared me. Did you know who my mother was?" 

"Yes a very refined young digiwomon. She was great with children. She had a warm smile and a heart the size of Texas." 

"Why did she leave me?" 

"I'm sorry I don't know that one." 

"Well I should have figured that no one knew the answer to that one." 

"Hey come on I'm doing the best I can." 

"So are you and Gatomon mates?" Trying to change the subject. 

"How did you guess?" 

"I don't know I'm good at those things?"

"Ha nice try. It's kind of obvious isn't it?" "Ya I know you guys just look like a couple so that's why I asked. So do you promise to take care of Dawn?" 

"I would promise a thousand times just to keep you happy."

"Thank You Wizardmon, take care of my daughter. We are heading back to home base after this." 

"Good Luck."

"You too Wizardmon." I left him going about the castle I couldn't sleep I wasn't really tired. I wandered the castle. I went into a weird room that seemed familiar. I walked slowly in the room. A rug was in front of a big fire that was already lit. 

I saw a flashback in my mind. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was holding me. While a cat lady seemed to be tucking in my brother. I giggled and laughed with the man that seemed kinder than he was now. He was definitely my father but who was the cat lady. I sat on a rocking chair coincidentally placed by the rug. Rocking back and forth. I was kind of out of it watching the flames of the fire. Trying to think about my past. I couldn't remember a single memory from it. Just my brother and father. Not much on anything else. Hawkmon saving me was even a little blurry. Someone entered the room through the balcony. Quietly walking in the room as they saw a light from the fire from the outside. Two boys entered. 

"See Stefan she's fine what are you worried about?" 

"I had a bad dream of her leaving me again." 

"She's fine dude. Look at her. She's just contently rocking back and forth." 

"Yeah your right Zee. I don't know what was bothering me."

"She looks really pretty right now."

"I know she does she reminds me of our mother."

"Was she this pretty?" 

"Yeah but Dusty has a bigger heart than anyone I know even my mother."

"Yeah she does doesn't she. Your lucky to have such a caring sister." 

"I know I missed her a lot when I couldn't see her." 

"Yeah I think your dad is one evil dude." 

"Well Zee how about we carry her to a nice warm bed?"

"Alright, I'll pick her up you direct me." She moaned as Zee picked her up. She was almost asleep from her relaxing rocking in the chair. She wasn't that heavy for him though. She was just the right weight. Stefan directed him to the bed with Dawn and Cody already sleeping on it. Dawn and Cody where cuddling close together to keep warm. 

"There you go girl." She curled up on the bed as Hawkmon flew up and landed next to her. He cuddled next to her. She placed an arm over him. He smiled at his friend. She was happy for a little while and so was he. 


	3. Chapter Three

My daughter seemed happy where she was. She smiled everyday and laughed like she always did. Then why did she run away? Or maybe she was kidnapped. No anyone stupid enough to mess with me wouldn't be smart enough to kidnap her. A pair of glowing red eyes came from the shadows. 

"You may not think so but I'm very intelligence and you are making stupid mistakes. The first one was killing my partner Ryo." The creature flew off into the sky. In this creatures quest he was suppose to protect and help a boy named Ryo. 

Back with Dusty..

Cody and Dawn were up sitting up. It looked like they were communicating with each other with expressions. Cody and Dawn giggled and smiled at each other. They seemed very happy with the life they lead. Hawkmon was watching them. "They're lucky they are still young and don't understand what is going on around them." Three Gizamon entered the room. They took Davis and Yolei who were fully awake by the hand and the other one picked Cody up. He sadly waved goodbye to Dawn. She waved back at him. 

Dawn's Point of view.

I'm going to sit by my mommy. That birdie sure likes smiling at me. I'm just so tired. I could barely sit up. I lay next to my mommy. I wondered what happened to the others I knew? They just left me. Maybe I did something wrong. I just don't know at least someone cared about me enough to take care of me. Now this new lady is the one I'll love. She seems to love me. She put an arm around me brings me closer to her. I smile as I got to sleep with the soft fuzzy blanket over me.

Dusty's POV

I opened my eyes to see that those three left. I walked out of the room with Dawn sleeping in my arms. "Gatomon? Wizardmon? Joseph? Jill?" 

"Dusty they left already." Jill's voice called out. I walked down the corridor. I saw her playing with Kimi in the room I had walked in last night. How did I get back next to Dawn? 

"Dusty are you alright?" 

"Yeah I guess did anyone come by last night?"

"Yeah your brother and Zee." 

"Oh okay, I'm going to get something to eat." That's how I got back. 

"Alright. Go ahead Dusty there should be something out there to your liking." I walked silently out to the kitchen. Grabbing several pieces of fruit. I sat out in the courtyard on a swing bench. I looked out into the horizon. I heard my friend Hawkmon land behind me. 

"Hi Hawkmon." 

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could hear you silly." Dawn let out a big yawn as she woke up. I placed her on the ground to let her crawl around. 

"She's awfully cute Dusty." 

"I know Hawkmon." I swang back and forth. Resting a little. I picked Dawn up again. Giving her away to Jill to take care of. 

"Jill please take good care of her for me." 

"I promise I will." Jill she got her crest because of her ways to care about anybody. Evil or good. She usually though liked to care about the good. Not much about the evil because they are causing their own pain. I kissed Dawn lightly on the head. Walking away for both of them. I waved goodbye to Wizardmon and Gatomon. 

As I walked down the steps of the castle with Hawkmon flying next to me. I stepped off the final step. Hawkmon Digivolved into Aquillamon. Letting me ride on his back. He was prepared for any attack. We flew many miles till I saw little dots on my Digivice, an orange, black, and blood red color. I knew the orange one was my brother. The black one was Michael but who was the red one. Aquillamon flew down to the streets. I jumped off of him as I searched the streets. There was an evil presents. I could feel it. I ran down toward it. I came to a highway and I ran up it. Till I got to a bridge. Up ahead I saw all my friends except Michael, Zee, and Stefan in a cage. They where fighting with something. I ran up to them. 

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Dusty get Hawkmon to digivolve."

"Alright Aquillamon digivolve." 

"Aquillamon digivolve to Valkrimon." 

"Help them out." An angel bird Digimon appears where Aquillamon was. He nodded and smiled at me, he was determined to save me from this monster I was facing my father. They fight against my father Myotismon after they delete his flunkies. They fought Myotismon pretty well till they started to get tired. Valkrimon was the first to dedigivolved. He changed to Poromon. Falling to the floor to weak to even fly. His battered body hits the floor hard. I yell at him. He doesn't respond so I went over there to protect him. Since he couldn't himself. An explosion was about to happen near Poromon from the fight. Stefan sees its going to happen he grabs his skateboard and skates up to me and tries protects me. I fair pretty good as I tried to stand up but Stefan is another story. He has fallen down pretty hard. 

"Stefan wake up, please wake up. I know you're much stronger than this don't leave me alone." He's out cold. Stefan's and Michael's Digimon dedigivolved to Sparkmon and Talonmon. They are wiped out of energy. Michael is picked up by Phantomon from the behind as a surprise attack and is thrown in the cage with the others. 

Zee is the only one with a Digimon willing to fight still. Zee tried to keep Phantomon and Myotismon away from both Stefan and Dusty. But they are outnumbered and Falconmon dedigivolved into a much smaller version of Falconmon. A little head with silver coloring and feather on top of his head. Much like Poromon. Zee gets thrown in the cage with the others by Phantomon as well with Falconmon, Talonmon and Sparkmon. 

"Dusty my beautiful daughter it's time to go home. Your attack on me was stopped before it started. And you thought it was a secret well there you are wrong again. I could see it in your eyes." Phantomon carried Dusty into his carriage with Stefan. They rode back to the castle where their fate rests. Me don't expect me to talk to my father ever again. He almost killed Stefan his own son. Never ever again will I be staying here willingly I will run away over and over again till I defeat my father's evil. I know I can do it. I just have to have faith in myself. 

To see the conclusion to this story read Myotismon's Army resistance!


End file.
